Liars Are Gonna Pay!
Cassie was still crying. " Just get over it, Cassie, they are gone. " Oli said Roxane places a blanket over Alice and Alexander. Cassie still has tears in her eyes, and Maryvette places a flower ontop of the blanket. " We should get going. " Oli said. " How could you say that? " Cassie said. " My cousins just died! I need to stay with them! " Cassie said. " Cassie... I know how you feel.. but we really do need to go.. " " NO! PLEASE! " Cassie said. " I'm fine with leaving this whiny bitch her. " Oli said. Roxane pinched Oli, " Don't be rude. " Oli thought, " I love her so much.. " " Guys.. Just leave her alone, please we can stay for a few minutes. " Maryvette said, coughing, and looking paler than usual. " Maryvette.. Are you Ok? " Roxane asked. " Uh..Ye-- " Maryvette started to barf on the blanket. Cassie screamed " Maryvette.. You look terrible! " Oli said. " Thanks, You know how to make a girl feel happy. " said Maryvette, sarcastically. " Meuuh! " said Oli, mimicking her. " Meuuh! " said Maryvette. " Hey.. Oswald used to do that when he got bit.." Zoe said. " Wait... You don't think she.. Got bitten do you? " Roxane asked. " Maryvette... What happened when you were with Jane.. " Jules asked. " Uh... " Maryvette said. Zoe walked up to Maryvette and pulled the long sock she had on her leg. There was a very gory scratch on her leg, and Cassie looked in horror. " NO.. NOT YOU TOO! " Cassie said. " You lied to us!" Austin yelled. " You know what must be done,now, before you turn us into your kind! " Oli said " What? " Maryvette said in shock, " but I'm your friend! " " You WERE our friend.. now your one of them. " Maryvette yelled, " I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME! Maryvette ran off, and the boys ran after her. Cassie and Roxane tried to run after them, but they were too fast, so they ended up getting lost. " Oh No.. NOT AGAIN! " Roxane yelled. " Huh?" Cassie said. " This is how we lost Saki... We got lost.. So we didn't know what to do.. Until those zombies came.. Like they are coming right now! " Roxane said. Numerous amounts of zombies came after them, so they ran as far as they could, but in the wrong direction. They were even farther in the woods, and they started screaming for help, but it was no use. " What do we do now? " Roxane said. " You can finished telling that story. " Cassie asked. The boy's are still chasing Maryvetter, but they quickly loose her in a bakery. " Damn, She's fast.. " Theodore said. " Where could she have gone? " Ines said. " I don't know... We need to-- INES! BEHIND YOU! " Austin yelled. Maryvette jumped on Ines and knawed on her flesh. Ines screamed " HELP ME! " Ines and Maryvette soon turned were zombies and they both went after the boys and Zoe. Zoe was their first victim. " Ah! No! Leave me Alone! " Zoe threw a few grenades at them, but they fled. " Oh No. " Zoe said and the grenades blew her out of the bakery. " Ow... That hurt! " Zoe said. Johan and Theodore run to Zoe. " We got these girls! We'll be right behind you, now RUN! " said Oli Jules and Johan picked up Zoe, and they both started running. Oli and Austin were shooting at Ines and Zoe, who had quick reflexes. " This is bullshit! " Oli said. Later with Roxane and Cassie. " So, We found this cabin, that had loads of guns in it, and Saki was being really badass, until a zombie came and bit her arm. I didn't know what to do, so I had to shoot the zombie. " Roxane said, almost tearing up " and then... She told me she didnt have much time left.. and that she loves everyone.. and love loved Austin.. and she just..jumped out the window.. I knew she tried her best to not look worried.. but I knew she felt terror inside of her.. " Roxane said, now in full tears. " Her last words were... Smile Smile. " said Roxane. " And that's exactly what I'll do! " Cassie hugged Roxane, " I know how you feel... I just lost all of my relatives... " Cassie said, now crying. " Yeah.. Let's go..Maybe we can find the others if we search!. " Roxane said. " Yeah, let's go. " Cassie said. They both left. The others are still running, but Johan trips and falls on his ankle, and Ines and Maryvette get closer to them. " MARYVETTE! JUST STOP! " Oli yelled, and he shot her in the center of her head. Maryvette dropped to her knees and fell, dead. Ines jumped and pushed Oli and Austin out of the way Ines ran to Johan and bit his hand " AUUGGGH! " Johan screamed. Austin grabbed his gun and shot Ines in the back of her hand. " Johan! I'll save you. " Jules said. He grabbed a butcher knife from the bakery, and chopped Johan's hand off. " Did you hear that? " Cassie asked. " Yeah it was a scream that almost sounded like.. " Roxane said. " JOHAN! " They both said at the same time, and then laughed, but then stopped. " Oh No! He could be introuble! " roxane said. " we need to Hurry! " Cassie said and soon started to run with Johan was crying, " IT HURTS SO BAD! " Johan exclaimed. Jules got some bandages he had kept from the pharmacy, " here, this will help. " He wrapped it around Johan's hand. " I guess I'll be of no use now... " " That's not true.. I think your very helpful, Jo. " said Zoe " Thanks. " replied Johan. " You guys done being lovey-dubby now? " " Hey! You don't have the nerve to talk, remember what you told me at the pharmacy?! " said Johan. Oli glared at Johan, " Fine, Sorry bro. " " It's OK. " Johan said. " We should probably go and find our way to the mountains, right Roxane? " Jules said. " ..Roxy? " Jules said again. " Wow, took you this long to figure out she was gone, FAIL. " Oli said, laughing. " That's it! " Jules slammed Oli on the ground " Woah Woah Woah! " Austin said, holding back Jules. " It's time someone take charge, so It'll be me!My first command is to find the girls! " Austin said. Oli looked at Austin, jelously, " What? He's becoming leader? THATS MY JOB! " They all start walking, and the sun begins to rise. Back with Cassie and Roxane, they are still running " Ugh! this is just useless... We'll be lost forever! " " Don't say that! We'll get out.. We just need to find a way.." " I can't do this.. It's cold, and we might get eaten, or fall in a crack from an earthquake! " " Hey! Just.. Smile Smile. " said Roxane smiling. " I remember this forrest from when I was a kid... We'd always used to hike here... now if I remember correctly, there should be a.. " said Roxane From a far, a dark shadow was watching them from a distance " Great! Let's Go! " They started to run, and soon made their way back where Alice and Alexander were. "WE MADE IT!.. But where are the others..? " Cassie said. " I don't know.. Let's keep running. " they kept running until a black shadow runns across their path Cassie screams, " AHHH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! " " I don't know, but I'm scared.. " " LET'S GO! " The dark figure got closer to them, and the girls held on to each other, and when the dark figure touched them, they let out a huge scream. " Smile.. Smile.. " Roxane opened her eyes wide, and was shocked to see what was in front of her. Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games